


Walking into a winter wonderland...

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: One, Two, Verchoni [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL THE BI CHARACTERS except Cheryl who is a lesbian, And Cheryl is just trying to enjoy her first christmas with them both, Angst, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established cheryl blossom/veronica lodge/toni topaz, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Set after Veronica buys Pops, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Toni is soft for her girlfriends, Veronica is like an excited puppy wanting to get her girls in the festive spirit, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Veronica insists on putting the decorations up early. Cheryl is adamant they have to wait at least a week and Toni just wants to keep her girlfriends from killing one another. Who said Christmas won't start with a bang?!





	Walking into a winter wonderland...

**Author's Note:**

> “V there were like 10 boxes!” Betty clutches her chest dramatically and giggles wildly. 
> 
> “15 actually.” Veronica mumbles which only serves to make Betty laugh more. 
> 
> “No wonder Cheryl was surprised.” Jughead says dryly. 
> 
> Veronica glares at him, the mischievous twinkle in his eye igniting her anger once again. 
> 
> “Laugh it up hat boy, I'll decorate your trailer next.” She warns grinning when Jughead gulps shaking his head frantically.
> 
> // Beta'd by the wonderful Ezra!

There's shouting when Toni enters the house, slipping the key Cheryl made for her back into the pocket of her worn Serpents jacket and rounding the corner.

Cheryl stands wearing her usual shade of red, her arms folded and sporting a face full of disapproval. Veronica stands opposite wearing a navy jumper with knitted white snowflakes on; hands on her hips and what seems to be a tinsel garland laying at her feet. Toni bites her lip to stop herself laughing at her girlfriends’ appearance, though Veronica’s serious facial expression sombres her mood. Veronica’s brows knit together her lips drawn into a tight line. Toni can feel the tension radiating off of her girlfriends but thinks better of jumping in, gaze drifting back and forth as they continue their heated debate seemingly oblivious to her presence.

“We are not putting them up Veronica!”

Veronica huffs, stealing a breath as she composes herself.

“It's just a few decorations-”

“-No.”

Veronica's lip trembles, her eyes widen holding an innocence similar to a Disney Princess. Cheryl stands up straighter, rolling her eyes at Veronica's display. She crosses the space to address Toni, slapping on her famous Bombshell smile and wrapping an arm around Toni's shoulder.

“T, how was your afternoon with the boys?”

Toni shrugs, returning Cheryl's smile and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“You'll back me up, right babe,” Cheryl continues sending a smug smirk in Veronica's direction, “please tell V that we cannot put Christmas decorations up a day after Thanksgiving.”

Toni laughs, stopping when Veronica flashes her a pleading pout.

“Maybe just a wreath.” Toni suggests, winking at Veronica.

They both turn to Cheryl with matching puppy dog expressions. It didn't surprise either of them when Cheryl turned out to be the strictest one of the three. Learning very quickly to turn on the charm, working together to wear their Queen of fire down. Today was not one of those times.

“Oh not you as well,” Cheryl groans, tutting at Toni, “just because you've let the Princess destroy your trailer doesn't mean this house will be so easily tainted.”

“But-”

Cheryl's icy glare stops Veronica in her tracks, and she clamps her mouth shut with a defeated sigh.

Toni rubs her hand up and down Veronica's arm offering her a sympathetic smile. Veronica huffs shrugging out of Toni's touch and storming away grumbling to herself.

“She'll be mopey all night now.” Toni comments.

Cheryl waves her hand dismissively, using her free hand to pull Toni over to the couch. She plops down very un-Cheryl-esque, pulling Toni down with her. They shuffle, getting into a comfortable position with Toni's legs draped over Cheryl's, still leaving plenty of space for Veronica. They sit cuddled in a comfortable silence until their girl comes back. The tell-tale click of her heels prepare them for her return. Veronica edges back into the room balancing 3 mugs in her arms, using her hip to close the door behind her. She approaches them with a small smile, leaning down to give Toni her mug (a simple black mug with a small chip in the handle) and a soft peck on the lips.

“Thanks babe.”

Toni follows Veronica's lips and kisses her softly. When they pull apart their foreheads touch for a brief moment, Veronica’s smile widens. After a minute Cheryl clears her throat reminding them of her presence. Veronica turns to stare at her girlfriend, arching an eyebrow in silent question.

Cheryl holds her hand out and flashes Veronica an expectant smile. Veronica rolls her eyes but concedes passing Cheryl her mug (a large red mug with the letter C engraved in gold cursive) topped with a perfectly piped dollop of cream and a glacier cherry.

“Cocoa with a splash of cherry syrup,” Veronica explains, her fingers brushing against Cheryl’s as she releases the mug, “ just how you like it.”

"Trying to butter me up won't work Ron," Cheryl says with a wry smile her eyes sparkling, "but thank you babe." She continues pulling Veronica in and pecks her on the cheek.

Veronica pulls back with a smirk shrugging half-heartedly, “it was worth a shot.”

Cheryl hums around her mug moaning appreciatively warm cocoa trickling down her throat. Veronica hovers in front of them, sipping her own drink and licking the excess foam from her lips. Toni follows the movement, jerking her head towards the empty space on the couch. When Veronica still doesn’t move, Cheryl stands up placing her mug on the coffee table and steps in front of Veronica. Her expression softens at the anxiety Veronica tries to hide, her eyes giving her away.

“Why aren’t you sitting with us?” Cheryl questions gently.

Veronica takes another sip, “I figured I’d give you space.”

Cheryl steps closer taking the mug from Veronica’s hands and placing it on the table next to her own.

“What are you-”

The rest of Veronica’s words are lost as Cheryl cups her face and leans in, Veronica meets her in the middle and their lips brush in the softest of touches. Cheryl deepens the embrace her lipstick painting smudgy stains across Veronica’s lips. Veronica pulls away first, composing her ragged breathing a stunned look in her eyes.

“I don’t need space.”

Cheryl’s voice leaves no room for argument.

“We want you here V.” Toni adds in, insistently patting the space beside her.

Veronica nods picking up her mug on her way and moulds into Toni’s side with Cheryl resuming her original position, Veronica’s hand resting atop of Toni’s thigh and Cheryl’s on top of Veronica’s. The silence that follows is comfortable, enjoying one another’s company without a need to fill the quiet.

It doesn’t last long, the earlier quarrel long forgotten as the three get lost in talks of cheerleading and gossip, laughing together as night falls upon them. Cheryl doesn’t bother asking them to stay, knowing it had become a common occurrence, and simply led them upstairs. Their bed more than big enough to comfortably fit all 3, the duvet wrapping around them keeping them toasty warm. Veronica lies sandwiched between her girls, their arms secured around her and kisses peppered along the crook of her neck until she falls asleep, feeling her anxieties wash away and a calmness falling over her.

* * *

Cheryl wakes to an empty space beside her. During the night they had become a tangled mess of limbs; Cheryl had accepted the way she’d wake up with a face full of Veronica’s hair and Toni’s feet shaped icicles pressed against her. Toni lay sprawled a few inches away and with the Veronica shaped hole Cheryl feels the need for extra closeness, inching closer to wrap her arms around Toni’s tiny form. Toni grumbles incoherently rolling over in Cheryl’s arms and snuggling in further.

“Where’s Ronnie?” Toni whispers, eyes still closed and her voice fighting sleep.

Cheryl opens her mouth to respond when a loud squeal cuts her off.

Toni launches up suddenly wide awake and with Cheryl right behind her they quickly make their way downstairs. A feeling of overwhelming dread fills Cheryl as she takes in the snowflake swirls draped along the banister, the festiveness increasing with each step closer. As they approach the lounge door the distinct sound of shuffling can be heard. Cheryl pushes past Toni, a determined glint in her eye. She doesn’t get very far, coming to an abrupt halt as the door swings open revealing the source of Veronica’s squeal. Toni creeps in beside her, unable to contain her joyous laughter at the sight before her. Much to Cheryl’s horror the entire lounge (and most of the downstairs area) had been transformed into a mess of tinsel and chaos. An array of glitter paper chains and bright lights strung upon the walls and enough decorations to fill an entire school. Amongst all the glitter and madness Veronica stands, with tinsel draped across her shoulders like a scarf and a small santa’s hat sitting askew a top of her head - leaning up to hang a pick of mistletoe in the opposite doorway. As Veronica moves back admiring her handiwork Cheryl clears her throat, arms folding across her chest, her expression thunderous.

Veronica spins around her eager eyes shimmering under the LEDs. Seeing how happy her girlfriend is almost makes Cheryl forget why she’s so angry. Toni’s soft voice quickly reminds her.

“What is this?” Toni gestures around the room taking in all of the magic.

Veronica beams crossing the space to give Toni a peck on the cheek.

“You like?” Veronica’s voice is light, teasing yet Toni can still recognise the nervous edge she tries to hide.

Toni nods looking at Veronica with a fond and proud smile. They both turn to Cheryl, faces falling in sync instantly feeling the tension coursing through Cheryl's veins.

“What have you done?” Cheryl asks with barely controlled rage, her fists clenching.

Veronica moves closer her hands held in surrender.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Cheryl laughs the sound cold and distant, “well, mission accomplished.”

Veronica falters, “I-I thought you'd like it, something special for our first Christmas together.”

“It looks great babe.” Toni smiles encouragingly.

Again Cheryl laughs shaking her head, her face hardening.

“It looks as if a tinsel factory threw up.”

She ignores Veronica's pout and steps closer her eyes getting dangerously darker.

“Take the decorations down.”

Veronica stands up straighter, rising to her full height.

“No, I worked really hard on this.”

“You should have asked me.” Cheryl hisses.

Veronica folds her arms, “Then it wouldn't have been a surprise.”

Cheryl's eyes narrow, her body mirroring Veronica's position.

“You're taking them down Veronica.” Cheryl enunciates her name forcefully, her finger raised in warning.

Veronica’s lips quirk and a challenging glint flashes in her eyes. Her jaw tightens face hardening. Toni wants to step in, maybe now would be the perfect time before the tension between Cheryl and Veronica becomes too much to handle.

“The decorations won’t bite you Cheryl.”

Toni winces at the bite in Veronica’s tone, already knowing what’s coming before Cheryl’s raised voice cuts through her thoughts, the disdain dripping from every word.

"Veronica Lodge doing what she wants without listening to anyone else, why am I not surprised?!" Cheryl scoffs, eyes fiery as she looks or rather glares daggers at Veronica.

Veronica swallows, unable to hide the hurt from her expression. Toni tries to reach for her but Veronica shrugs her off shaking her head and looking away to steel her nerves.

"You just come into _my_ house and spread your festivity and chaos,” Cheryl continues waving her hand dismissively, “without so much as thinking about what _I_ want!"

Veronica opens and closes her mouth similar to a goldfish, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. She starts to stammer a response but Cheryl is already moving, she reaches out and yanks the nearest snowflake from the wall. Veronica lets out a pitiful gasp.

“Clean it up Veronica.” Cheryl says flicking the snowflake at Veronica, turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

The door slams behind her but Cheryl’s grumbling can be heard as she stomps back upstairs. Toni looks at the door and back to Veronica taking in the utterly heartbroken look on her face. Veronica brushes past Toni without a word, wiping her eyes as she leaves the room.

All Toni can think is _fuck._

**....**

Cheryl has finally stopped wanting to scream when there's a soft rap on the door.

“...Veronica?” Cheryl asks hesitantly, unsure if she actually wants the answer.

The door pushes open and Toni's head pokes around, the gentle smile on her face instantly calms Cheryl.

“V went out, can I come in?”

Cheryl returns Toni's smile, motioning to the space beside her. Toni gets on the bed lying beside Cheryl and wrapping her arms around her. Cheryl shifts letting her head rest on Toni’s chest, eyes fluttering shut as Toni combs her fingers through Cheryl’s hair.

“Are you okay?” Toni asks, never stopping her movements through Cheryl’s hair.

Cheryl hums lowly, refusing to open her eyes as she breathes out a response. “I’m fine.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Cheryl sighs and opens her eyes, she stretches and sits up, turning to face Toni. Her eyes flooded with raw emotion.

“I didn’t mean to snap at Veronica.”

Toni gives her a half smile but remains silent, nodding for Cheryl to continue.

Cheryl plays with Toni’s finger, brushing her thumb over it as she speaks; anything to distract herself from her own vulnerability.

“We never celebrated holidays, not even when Jason was here,” She swallows, the familiar pang of hurt at the thought of her twin, “it was always such a charade, something dearest mother and father put on to show off what a _perfect_ family we were.”

Cheryl scoffs angrily wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“Mother was extra cruel around the holidays, I wasn't allowed to talk to other girls let alone spend the holidays with two of them.”

Toni moves closer to Cheryl wrapping her arms around her waist, her chin resting on Cheryl's shoulder.

“Your parents didn't deserve to have you in their life.”

Toni presses her lips to Cheryl's jaw and places a light kiss to the spot. Cheryl arches into the contact, turning her head to capture Toni's lips in a brief but firm kiss. Cheryl pulls back first, letting her fingers brush against Toni's cheek before letting them fall to her lap.

“I've never had any festive traditions, or a family to dote on me like Veronica,” Cheryl looks Toni in the eye as she admits. “This is all so new to me.”

Toni laughs, shaking her head fondly despite Cheryl's frowning.

“I'm not laughing at you babe, it's new to me too,” Toni reassures, “I mean- I wasn't exactly expecting to have two girlfriends for Christmas.”

Toni smirks, playfully nudging Cheryl.

Cheryl rolls her eyes, the action not holding as much meaning when a smile forms shortly after.

“What did I do to get such an amazing girlfriend?”

Toni leans closer, cupping Cheryl's cheek her expression soft and sincere.

“You were your sensational self.”

A rare blush spreads across Cheryl's cheeks, Toni can't fight the smug twinkle in her eye knowing she caused it. Cheryl pulls Toni in for a right hug, whispering a soft “thank you” in her ear.

“We're going to make our own traditions, together.” Toni squeezes Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl bites her lip and nods.

“I'm sure V will have an itinerary at the ready.”

A broken laugh escapes Cheryl, her thoughts back to the raven-haired beauty she'd yelled at, the guilt starting to increase.

“If she ever wants to talk to me.”

Toni can hear the self-deprecation and it cuts like a knife. She won't let Cheryl fall back into her sadness. She gets up offering her hand.

“Let's go bring our girl home.”

Cheryl accepts the hand and allows Toni to pull her to her feet, squaring her shoulders they head down together hand in hand. They make it downstairs in seconds, the wave of dread and anxiety hitting Cheryl like a tsunami. The once a dazzling white winter wonderland achingly bare, all that remains of the decorations is a cardboard box. Cheryl sighs and let's go of Toni's hand, reaches into her own pocket and pulls out her phone. She doesn't need to type in the number, hitting #2 and smiling when a picture of Veronica flashes on screen.

The picture in question was taken before they all became official during a night they had spent gossiping in Pops and taking silly pictures. Veronica wore her uniform with Toni's jacket draped over her shoulders, the sunshine yellow uniform a stark contrast to the rich black of Toni’s jacket. It shouldn’t work so well but Veronica looks as gorgeous as ever, her hair falling down in gentle waves that perfectly frame her face as she looks into the camera, a goofy expression upon her face, her nose scrunched in a way that Cheryl can only describe as adorable.

Cheryl presses the phone to her ear rolling her eyes at the obnoxious ringing, she lets out a groan as the familiar voice of her girlfriend’s voicemail sounds. Toni flashes her a sympathetic half-smile.

“Great, just great.” Cheryl grumbles, the grip on her phone slacks and her shoulders slump.

Toni unlocks her phone and fires a message, within seconds her phone chimes and a new message pops up.

> **Received from King Jug:**
> 
> _At Pops, come quick - Veronica is lecturing me about my milkshake consumption._

Toni sniggers, passing Cheryl her phone with a grin. Cheryl lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head a smile forming. Their girl really as something else.

Cheryl squares her shoulders looking at Toni with a determined smile, “let’s go.”

**....**

The soft jingle of bells stops Veronica's rant mid word, and though she tries not to her gaze can't help but lock onto the entrance. The frown on her face feeling more permanent with every stranger that walks through the door. Betty and Jughead share a look, Betty watches her best friend with sympathetic eyes and Jughead not knowing quite how to react let's out an awkward cough drawing Veronica back to the present. She turns back to Jughead, feeling angrier than before.

“Would it kill you to close your damn mouth?!”

Jughead raises an eyebrow, stopping mid-chew and glancing at his girlfriend for support. Betty pats his shoulder turning her attention to the positively steaming Veronica.

“V-” Betty begins, her voice soft but admonishing, “c'mon, it's not really Jug that you're mad at.”

Veronica grumbles shooting them each a disdainful glare before grabbing a rag and moving to clean the counter. Betty's one step ahead, rising from her seat she leans across the counter placing a hand over Veronica's.

“What happened V?” Betty's eyes are soft and Veronica berates herself for how easy her resolve cracks.

Veronica sighs and puts down the rag, she meets Betty's eyes and lets out a shuddering breath.

“I made a mess of it B. I ruined everything.”

Betty rounds the corner and pulls her in for a hug, gently rocking them from side to side. Veronica lets herself be comforted, feeling herself relax with every comb of Betty's fingers through her hair.

“I'm sure you didn't.”

Veronica pulls back, detangling herself from Betty's touch and shaking her head.

“You didn't see Cheryl's face, I thought she was going to kill me.”

“-isn't that just her normal face.” Jughead cuts in, shoving more fries into his mouth.

Veronica yanks the plate of fries from his grip, smirking when he actually whines in protest.

“wha-” his hands make grabby motions and Veronica laughs.

“No fries for people who insult my girlfriend.”

Jughead opens his mouth ready to protest, simply slumping in his chair when Veronica folds her arms. Veronica smiles her victory, her face falling seconds later as Jughead fires back with another cutting remark.

“Are you even still dating?” It's no more than a mumble.

But Veronica hears it. Her whole body tensing, eyes clouding with unshed tears. She can't focus as Betty turns to look at her, the fears in her mind thundering.

“Don't say that.” Betty hisses lowly, it's followed by a smack which Veronica thinks is to the back of Jughead's head.

She blinks finally facing him. His features are scrunched and a contemplative frown tugs at his lips. Betty nudges him, not so subtly nodding her head in Veronica's direction. Jughead holds his hands up in mock surrender, he scratches the back of his neck when he speaks his eyes not quite meeting Veronica's.

“Sorry.”

Veronica waves her hand dismissively, a defeated look in her eye.

“You're probably right, I do have a habit of ruining all of my relationships.”

Jughead shakes his head, his gaze meeting hers with a lot more understanding than Veronica is used to.

“Your girls love you.” Jughead flashes her a teasing grin, leaning across to steal some fries off of the confiscated plate.

Veronica rolls her eyes but hands the plate back. He smiles lifting a fry to salute. Despite herself Veronica smiles, turning away before Jughead can see her flushed cheeks. Betty gives her an expectant look one that says ‘I'm not dropping this’.

“I put up some holiday decorations and Cheryl didn't like it.”

Jughead and Betty look at each other with matching confused expressions.

“You had a fight over Christmas decorations?” Jughead says through stifled laughter.

Betty shushes him, “explain.”

Veronica pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Yes there was a lot, but I just wanted to make our first Christmas together special.” Veronica reasons passionately, “Cheryl said no at first but I figured that was just Cheryl wanting to see me beg for it,” Veronica says casually, delighting in the way Jughead squirms with discomfort, “But she came down, screamed at me and told me not to destroy _her_ house.”

“Oh V, that's awful.” Betty coos.

Jughead rolls his eyes, waving a fry in Veronica's face as he speaks.

“Maybe she just doesn't like Christmas.”

Betty scoffs, “don't be silly Jug. Everyone likes Christmas.”

He shrugs his shoulders but gives Veronica s pointed look. Veronica's shoulders slump taking in Jughead's words and thinking back to Cheryl's distraught reaction. Of course, how could she be so blind.

“It's confirmed, I'm a terrible girlfriend.” Veronica admits reaching for the rag again.

Jughead puts his fries down and swallows.

“I didn't say that. You wanted to do something special for them, yeah it backfired but it was important to you and Cheryl will recognise that.”

Veronica searches his face surprised to find nothing but sincerity. Betty smiles giving Jughead a one-armed hug.

“besides,” he continues, “it's your first Christmas not spent at the Pembroke, right.”

Veronica nods swallowing down the bile that always comes when she thinks about her parents.

“It's not easy and wanting to have a nice festive-filled Christmas,” he shudders at his overly positive words, “isn't something you should feel bad about. It's sweet.”

Veronica smiles softly, “Thank you Jughead, that was surprisingly nice of you.”

Jughead shrugs, “it was bound to happen eventually.”

He tugs on the edge of his hat, giving Veronica a half-smile in return.

“Wait a second,” Betty starts amusement evident in her tone, “were these the decorations Arch and I helped you carry last month.”

Veronica blushes, busying herself with pouring another drink. Betty chuckles.

“V there were like 10 boxes!” Betty clutches her chest dramatically and giggles wildly.

“15 actually.” Veronica mumbles which only serves to make Betty laugh more.

“No wonder Cheryl was surprised.” Jughead says dryly.

Veronica glares at him, the mischievous twinkle in his eye igniting her anger once again.

“Laugh it up hat boy, I'll decorate your trailer next.” She warns grinning when Jughead gulps shaking his head frantically.

“I'd pay to see that.”

Veronica's head jerks up at the familiar voice, a relieved smile upon her face as Cheryl Blossom steps into the diner. Cheryl strides towards the counter, closely followed by Toni. It's a sight Veronica wasn't expecting. Cheryl usually a picture of glamour missing her familiar shade of red. Instead she wears a navy jumper with faded reindeer printed on - Veronica recognises it instantly as one of her own. It's a sweater she's had for years, well worn but one of her favourite possessions. Behind her Toni is dressed in her usual serpent jacket and ripped jeans get-up, but around her neck she is sporting Veronica's polar bear scarf. Toni winks at her, coming to a halt beside a stunned and amused Jughead.

“Nice scarf Toni.”

Toni steals a handful of his fries wiping the smug smirk from his face.

Veronica smiles resisting the urge to play with Toni's scarf - well her scarf.

“Make room chums.” Cheryl greets in her usual brash way.

Veronica and Toni smile in sync, Veronica’s hidden as she starts counting money from the register, determined not to look directly at Cheryl in fear of breaking.

Not that Cheryl takes any notice, practically knocking Betty off her seat to get closer to Veronica. She waits, one hand on her hip looking both fabulous and expectant. The air is thick around them and the silence starts to feel uncomfortable. Betty is the first to speak, trying to make the peace.

“um- what exactly are you doing here Cheryl?”

Cheryl's unimpressed gaze turns to Betty, her Cheshire cat like grin diming.

“Well, this is a diner,” She says a patronising smugness to her tone, “people tend to come here if they want beverages.”

Betty clenches her jaw, she stands up again, straightening her shoulders a protective energy coursing through her.

“Maybe you should just leave.”

Veronica stills her eyes flitting between Betty and Cheryl.

“Sit down Nancy Drew.” Cheryl glares at her, a look so intense Betty might melt at any second.

Betty crosses her arms, jaw jutting out defiantly, challenging.

“Veronica is my friend and I won't let you hurt her again,” Betty's fists clench, “so if you've come to insult her some more you can just turn back around.”

She takes a threatening step towards Cheryl, keeping her head held high. For a few seconds Cheryl doesn't say anything and then she smiles.

“Finally found your sizzle I see.” Cheryl says, giving Betty her official stamp of approval.

Betty goes to respond but Cheryl holds up her hand.

“I come in peace,” Cheryl says softly, “however, if I say something out of turn feel free to throw me out. I won't fight you.”

Betty hums considering Cheryl's words and nods, sitting back down her eyes watching accusingly.

Cheryl looks back at Toni, smiling at the little encouraging nod she receives. She approaches the counter, leaning over and plastering on her most charming smile. Veronica slowly makes her way over, a notepad and pen clasped in her hand. She stops in front of Cheryl, a stoic expression schooled in her features.

“What would you like?”

“My usual cherry soda float of course,” Cheryl announces.

She catches Veronica's eye and for a second she swore she saw Veronica smile but a second later it's gone and Veronica is furiously scribbling in the notepad refusing to meet Cheryl's gaze. Beside her Betty scoffs continuing to shoot glares into the side of Cheryl's head. Jughead whistles smirking at Cheryl, he stops when Toni pinches his side dropping his eyeline to the french fry remains upon his plate.

“Is that everything?” Veronica asks without looking up.

Cheryl bites her lip and shakes her head, remembering seconds later Veronica wasn't looking her way.

“No.”

There's a tremble in Cheryl's voice, a nervousness she can't fight. Veronica looks at her, eyebrow arched in intrigue.

“I would like for our girlfriend to come home.” Cheryl admits, her voice softer than any of them have ever heard.

Betty let's out a quiet “awww”, hand clutched in Jughead's watching the scene with anticipation, her previous anger completely forgotten.

Veronica looks at Cheryl's soft expression, it almost makes her forget why she's upset. Almost.

“I'm working.”

“We'll wait.” Cheryl insists with a small hopeful smile.

Veronica shakes her head, her tone dismissive and flat.

“There's no need, I'm staying at B's tonight.”

“What?!” The word is screeched in pure panic.

Veronica looks at Cheryl, hurt in both of their expressions.

“It's clear I'm not wanted in _your_ house so.” Veronica spits the words, turning away from Cheryl and moving closer to the others.

Cheryl's not far behind, grabbing Toni's hand and pulling her towards the gap in the counter. She lets go of Toni's hand and steps into Veronica's space.

“You can't be back here Cheryl.” Veronica's protests fall on deaf ears.

Cheryl ignores her, stepping closer and reaching out for Veronica's wrist when she tries to walk away.

“Veronica please.”

Veronica sighs but makes no move to escape.

Cheryl takes it as a sign to continue, swallowing her pride and blocking out the others. Her voice is soft and fragile, Veronica hates that it makes her break so easily.

“I'm sorry, truly deeply sorry.”

“You really hurt me.”

Cheryl nods sadly, “I know, and if you let me I'll spend the rest of the holidays making sure to indulge in any and all festivities you have planned for us.”

“How do you know I have anything planned?” There's a hint of teasing in Veronica's voice and it makes both of her girls smile.

Toni approaches them and smirks. “We know you, show us the binder babe.”

Cheryl rubs Veronica's wrist in the tender way she always did when Veronica was stressed, bringing Veronica's attention back to her.

“Forgive me.” Cheryl looks at her with pleading eyes.

When Veronica doesn't say anything Cheryl tries again.

“This is all so new to me. I'm not used to having someone care enough to want to share their traditions with me.” there are tears in Cheryl's eyes but she pushes through, she has to get this out, “I was a bitch, I can't promise it won't happen again. But you and Toni,” She smiles at the girl, “You make me happier than I knew I could be. I'll let you turn the house, our house - into Santa's grotto if that's what it takes.”

Veronica chuckles shaking her head and moving closer.

“You won't destroy any more of my decorations?”

Cheryl lets out a weak laugh, “No matter how much I may want to.”

Veronica tugs Cheryl closer, cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips within her own. She brushes her thumb over Cheryl's cheek catching any stray tears and pouring all of her emotions into their embrace. Cheryl shudders against her lips, her hands tangling in Veronica's hair and tugging her even closer. Toni smiles moving closer to run her hands up and down Veronica's sides. Veronica leans into the touch, tearing herself away from Cheryl's lips to tilt her head and capture Toni's lips in an equally passionate kiss. Cheryl's face is buried in her neck, her arms wrapped around Veronica's waist clinging to her like a koala. It takes several minutes, a swoon from Betty and an uncomfortable cough from Jughead for them to remember they are in public. Cheryl and Toni share a quick kiss, their eyes screaming ‘to be continued’.

“Now you've finished deflowering Veronica,” Jughead shudders, his tone cheeky, “could I have another milkshake?”

Cheryl looks about ready to throttle him but the way Veronica cuddles into her side stops her. Toni kisses both of their cheeks and returns to the other side of the counter. Cheryl gives Veronica a gentle squeeze and follows Toni's lead, being sure to knock Jughead's hat off in the process. Betty watches them smiling like a maniac. Veronica laughs and prepares the milkshake, all too aware of the sets of eyes tracking her every movement. She may add an extra sashay of her hips just for them.

Not even Jughead's loud slurping could dampen Veronica's mood. Spending most of the afternoon chatting with her friends and shamelessly flirting with her girls before retiring home to make use of Cheryl and Toni's wandering hands.

* * *

If anyone had told Toni she'd be spending Christmas in Cheryl Blossom's kitchen making gingerbread versions of themselves, whilst Veronica Lodge sings along to festive songs Toni doesn't recognise - she would have laughed in their face. Yet here she is encouraging Veronica to sing more and snapping photos of Cheryl's designs.

“This is totally unfair,” Veronica pouts.

Cheryl chuckles without looking up from her work. Toni can’t resist clicking her camera, capturing the amusing sight before her. Veronica huffs looking down at her own gingerbread creations in despair.

“How are you so good at this?” Veronica peers over Cheryl’s shoulder, tucking some hair behind Cheryl’s ear.

Cheryl pauses tilting her head to kiss Veronica’s cheek and continues her piping.

“Have you thought any more about art school babe?” Toni asks lowering her camera.

Cheryl hums but says nothing, her eyebrows knitted together and tongue poking out in concentration. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Toni and Veronica watching Cheryl work - their own gingerbread completely abandoned; Cheryl puts the piping back down, stepping back to admire her work. The icing is piped to perfection, the most detailed gingerbread either of them had ever seen. It had been Veronica’s idea to do something fun together, a bit of friendly competition. Except Veronica’s attempts at gingerbread people looked more like slugs and Cheryl’s were visual masterpieces. Toni prefered to eat the creations than make them. Sitting in front of them were gingerbread versions of themselves, Cheryl got every detail perfect from the pink highlights in Toni’s hair to the pristine collar of Veronica’s dress, even baking Veronica looks fabulous.

“I almost don’t want to eat them, they look amazing.” Toni laughs, snapping various pictures.

Cheryl smiles smugly, “of course they do, I made them.”

Toni nods, grabbing the Cheryl and Veronica biscuits and handing them to each of her girls. Veronica and Cheryl move closer, pretending to bite each other’s biscuits a flirtatious look in their eyes. Toni smirks, her girls really are more similar than they think. She snaps the first picture and like clockwork they move draping themselves on one another and posing dramatically. Veronica pulls Toni close, the three of them posing for selfies and sharing gingerbread kisses.

**x**

Veronica likes to watch snow falling and take in the soft white dipped trees. Seeing the amount of snow in Riverdale makes her miss New York winters. She does not, however, enjoy dodging snowballs or the feeling of ice dripping down her back. The doorway is her safe haven, watching as her girlfriends chase one another hurtling snowballs and teasing quips. Veronica wears enough layers to start a small business, fluffy cream earmuffs clamped over her ears and matching mittens protecting her hands from the frosty air.

“Get back here!” A red faced Cheryl bellows zooming past Veronica.

Toni's laughter sounds close, Veronica doesn't need to look to know her pink-haired girlfriend is behind her. Arms wrap around her waist and lips like icicles press against her neck.

Veronica shivers but leans into the touch. She turns in Toni's arms, smiling softly. Toni leans up pecking Veronica's lips briefly. Veronica adjusts the hat on Toni's head, making sure it's securely covering her ears. The hat is a knitted black beanie that Veronica forced onto Toni's head, as well as her own polar bear scarf (Toni won't admit she secretly loves it) and the usual leather jacket.

“Thought any more about joining my team V?” Toni twirls a lock of Veronica’s hair.

Veronica narrows her eyes playfully, “and face the wrath of Cher-Bear? I think not.”

“Hey!” Cheryl storms out from the shadows, jabbing her finger accusingly in Toni’s direction. “Quit using Veronica as a shield!”

Veronica raises an eyebrow glancing sideways at Toni’s guilty expression. She pushes back, hand over her heart dramatically.

“Antoinette Topaz, how could you?!” Veronica gasps in mock offence.

Toni gives her a half-smile, “all’s fair in love and war.”

Cheryl steps dangerously closer, neither girl can prepare for the perfectly precise whirlwind of snow that splatters against Toni’s face and lands in the ends of Veronica’s hair. Toni splutters stumbling back as Veronica flicks some snow from her hair, glaring at a smirking Cheryl.

She shrugs, “Told you Veronica wouldn’t save you.”

Veronica arches an eyebrow, a challenging smile toying at her lips. “Oh, is that so?”

Cheryl moves back crooking her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, smirk widening with every step.

“Do you worst Lodge.”

Veronica turns to Toni and raises her eyebrows, both of them charging at a squealing Cheryl with matching mischievous grins. On second thoughts Veronica might like to engage in snowball fights after all.

**x**

Toni Topaz: gang member, girlfriend of 2 and Guardian of Christmas trees.

Cheryl drove them to the shop after Veronica begged her to indulge in the most important tradition: picking out a tree. Cheryl rolled her eyes but made no move to protest, Toni was just happy there were no more arguments over how much decorating is too much. When they’d got to the place Cheryl had took charge, leading her girls through the rows of Christmas trees and letting Veronica veto every unacceptable tree. Veronica was practically bouncing much to Toni and Cheryl’s amusement, watching fondly as her eyes it up with every step. Then she’d seen it, **_the one._ **

Passers by looked at the trio with confused and judging expressions, though they quickly scarpered when Toni growled at them and Cheryl threatened to retriever her archery set if one more person tutted at Veronica’s excited shrieks. Veronica had grabbed their hands eagerly pulling them towards the tree, their tree.

“Are you sure V?” Toni checked, laughing when Veronica huffs grumbling.

“You know it is.”

“Come on then,” Cheryl links arms with Veronica, “let’s go get an employee before I change my mind.”

“Make sure no one steals our tree.” Veronica calls over her shoulder.

Here Toni stood in front of a Christmas tree that towered over her, stoically serious glaring at anyone who dares come near her.

“What's a beautiful girl doing all alone?”

Toni cuts her eyes to the tall brunette standing too close for comfort. The man in question leers at her with predatory eyes, his whole body radiates confidence. Toni hates it and him.

“Aw c'mon don't ignore me.” He prompts, nudging her shoulder in a way that's meant to be charming.

It makes Toni want to rip his arm off and feed it to him. Her glare darkens and her hands ball into fists.

“I'm not interested.” Toni growls with barely controlled anger.

He brushes her off, smiling toothily, “I can keep you company, make sure nobody unsavoury tries anything.”

“That would be annoying.” Toni deadpans.

His arm barely touches her shoulder before she twists it, revelling in the shriek it causes.

“Don't touch me.”

“I was just-” He stutters, wincing when Toni's grip tightens.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

Cheryl charges towards them, Veronica hot on her heels. Toni holds her free hand up, sharing a look with her girls. Cheryl folds her arms, boring holes into the stranger's head. Toni turns back to the squirming guy.

“Let me go!” He whines struggling in her grip.

“It's not nice to touch people without their consent is it?!” She growls low in his ear, releasing him with a harsh shove.

“Get out of here you urchin.” Cheryl snaps her fingers, eyes sparkling with rage.

The guy pales, chancing a glance at the still silent Veronica. Something about her stoic expression making him even more uncomfortable. He doesn't waste any time scrambling away.

Veronica smiles as he trips over his own feet. She is by Toni's side instantly, Cheryl on the other. No one tries to steal their girl.

“That was hot,” Veronica whispers kissing Toni's neck, “thank you for protecting our tree.”

“Anything for you two.” Toni brings them both close.

Cheryl tucks a lock of hair behind Toni's ear, smiling softly.

“Let's get out of here, before any more losers decide to hit on you.”

**x**

“I'm really glad you brought us here TT.”

Cheryl has her arms around Toni’s waist, her chin resting atop of her shoulder. Toni squeezes Cheryl's hand, letting Cheryl sway them side to side. Their eyes never leave the sight in front of them, a truck draped in fairy lights and the dim glow of street lamps shining down on Veronica Lodge as she sings Christmas songs to the Serpents. Veronica looks a little overdressed for singing off the back of a truck but Cheryl and Toni are looking at her like she's hung the stars, it helps her ignore the odd looks she receives from most of the Serpents. Jughead sits off to the side with Betty beside him, both of them smiling as Veronica starts in on ‘silent night’. Fangs and Sweet Pea are the only ones also smiling. The rest of the Serpents look at Veronica with confused expressions, none of them sure how to react to her singing. Veronica had become a common occurrence, spending many nights in Toni's trailer and meeting her girls after missions. Sometimes she sneaks along with them, either way they had gotten rather accustomed to seeing the youngest Lodge around. She may not be a Serpent but dating two of them made her part of their family. Here they are listening to her sing and watching Cheryl and Toni give her heart eyes, taking bets on when Veronica will get her own tattoo.

**x**

Toni hangs the final photograph up, adjusts the thread and steps back to admire her work. Her trailer is small, much smaller than Cheryl’s house but it’s cosy and it’s a little piece of her. She’s surprised how often Veronica and Cheryl like to reside there, more and more of their belongings being left. It should be clutter, it should be frustrating to see Cheryl’s hair brush or Veronica’s clothes lying around but Toni loves that her girlfriends feel that they can leave their things there too. She knows they’ll spend more time at Cheryl’s, it makes more sense but it doesn’t matter; Toni still wants to make memories with them in all of her favourite places. All throughout winter Toni has been taking photographs: of their gingerbread creations, Veronica in that adorable festive sweater and even of their holiday themed coffee cups. Each picture tells a story and Toni loves that she's a part of that story, that her camera is capturing it all. Cheryl had suggested hanging them up and Toni had decided to do this one alone, let it be a surprise for her girls and letting herself take everything in. She smiles looking at the latest pictures, one of Veronica and Cheryl hand in hand walking through the snow. The next one they're turned round grinning at Toni who stands behind the camera.

Her phone chimes once, twice. Smiling she unlocks it tapping on the new messages from her girls in their group chat.

> **Cheryl:** When are you coming back TT?
> 
> **Veronica:** no rush Tonikins.
> 
> **Cheryl:** *eye roll emoji* ignore her. I miss you.
> 
> **Veronica:** I miss you too but if you still have things to do I understand <3
> 
> **Cheryl:** obvs I do too, just hurry back babe.

Toni laughs typing a response and packing her stuff. Time to go back to her girls. She takes one last look at her trailer and nods to herself, _they'll like this._

**x**

“Open it.” Cheryl says simply, shoving the envelope into Veronica's hands.

Veronica quirks an eyebrow looking at the envelope with curiosity.

“What is it?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “Open it and find out.”

Veronica wrinkles her nose but opens the envelope pulling out a piece of paper. She tilts her head, her eyes saying everything. Cheryl sighs flipping the paper over. Veronica’s eyes widen, in her hands is a pencil sketch of bow bridge, every detail captured perfectly. Upon the bridge are three figures leaning against the edge their hands intertwined. Veronica can only see the back of their heads but she can instantly tell who they are. She looks back at Cheryl with tears in her eyes.

“This- Cheryl, this is amazing.”

A rare blush forms on Cheryl's cheeks, her fingers toying with the hem of her sleeve.

“Thank you.” Veronica kisses her cheek.

“You finally showed her?” Toni walks into the room, looking at the drawing Veronica's hugging to her chest.

“It's perfect. I love it.” Veronica beams, looking at the picture with pride.

Cheryl smiles stepping closer, “I can't wait for you to take us there V.”

“There's so much of New York I want to show you.”

“Maybe we could road trip in the summer, just us and the open road.” Toni suggests.

“That sounds perfect.” Cheryl lets out a happy sigh.

Veronica's smile brightens, her eyes shimmering with anticipation. “I need to start planning!”

  
Toni and Cheryl giggle as Veronica races to the sofa, gently placing the sketch down and pulling out her laptop. Already deep in thought. Cheryl takes Toni's hand, guiding her over. They curl up beside Veronica, gently stroking her hair and leaning around to see her screen. _Yes_ , Cheryl thinks, she could get used to spending every holiday with them. Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and would like to read more of Verchoni (perhaps how they became a 3) then please let me know. I have a lot of headcanons and I don't want them going to waste! 
> 
> Likewise if you want to come ramble to me about them my tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman and my inbox is always open :)


End file.
